


A Haunting in Springfield

by needleyecandy



Series: Halloween [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Corporeal Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Haunting, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Probably some kind of property crime but I don't know what, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: Thor's new apartment comes with a ghost. A ghost with benefits, to be precise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TalonD for the cute prompt!

Thor had a feeling, even before he signed the lease, that the apartment had someone else in it. He wasn't easily spooked, though, and the rent was a steal - half what he'd paid at his old place, and that one hadn't included utilities - so he shrugged off the shiver of invisible eyes and wrote out his deposit.

The longer he was there, the more sure he was of his initial sensation. He was definitely not alone, but whoever was there didn't seem hostile. If they were willing to live and let live (or whatever the ghost equivalent was), so was he.

In time he started to get a sense of personality from it, and it seemed only polite to talk. He'd say hello when he got home, or complain about the weather, or lament that he'd misplaced his keys yet again.

It was that last one that got the first reaction. He griped about how he was always leaving them somewhere different, opened the fridge to grab a drink, and when he turned back his keys were in the middle of his empty table.

"You did that, didn't you?" he asked in a shaking voice.

The keys rose an inch from the table and fell with a brassy clash.

"Thank you."

After that it started doing things for him more often. He'd wake up to find his coffee already brewing, or he'd get in the shower to find the water already hot. It was a little weird, thinking about the presence watching him in the shower but he told himself it didn't matter to an incorporeal being so it shouldn't matter to him.

Everything was going great until Thor decided he was over his bad breakup and ready to start dating again. He joined a dating site and within a week he'd found someone he liked to talk to, and they agreed to meet. He wandered the apartment, humming to himself as he got ready. Everything was going great until he couldn't find his shoes. At first he didn't think anything of it.

"Hey, can you help me with my shoes?" he asked. Usually that was all it took.

Nothing.

"Please? I need them or I'll be late for my date."

He sighed and began a methodical search, room to room. They turned up in the hall closet buried underneath a pile of his hats and gloves.

It was not like his companion to do that but he blew it off. _Everyone has bad days._

Until it happened again with another date. And another. He stopped telling his companion when he had dates at all. That worked okay until he brought one home and his usually friendly-to-exasperating ghost suddenly went all poltergeist.

It was okay at first. He told Bernard to make himself comfortable while he grabbed them a couple beers from the kitchen. When Thor left the living room, Bernard was settling onto the sofa and taking his shoes off. When Thor got back, Bernard's back was against the door and his feet dangled helplessly in the air.

"What the fuck?" Bernard choked out and that was when Thor realized he was being strangled.

"Stop it! Please! You've made your point," Thor said.

Bernard fell to the floor, rubbing at his neck with both hands. Thor tried to help him up but he backed away, and as soon as he could breathe he grabbed his shoes and left without saying goodbye.

Thor stamped his foot. "I liked him!" he said. "Was it really necessary to scare him off like that?"

"He's married."

He blinked and in that brief instant a man appeared on his sofa. He was sort of translucent, like milky glass, and he was long and lanky with dark hair waving about his face. He turned to Thor. His eyes were really green.

"You're my ghost?" Thor said stupidly.

He got a weak smile. "Loki."

"It's nice to meet you, Loki. Or mostly, anyway. Was that little show right now really necessary?"

"I told you, he was married. I looked in his pocket and his ring was in there. I could have stolen it and then he'd have had to tell you that it fell out and ask you to help look around, but that would have been too late. You'd already have had sex with him, and you keep telling me how hard it was to find a nice single man."

"Oh. You were trying to stop things before I got hurt."

Loki nodded. "I wasn't going to hurt him. I just wanted to scare him away. I like you. It's been a long time since I liked someone as much as you."

"I guess I'm kind of at a loss here... I do like what I know of you. Except the shoe hiding. That sucked. And you can't keep choking people in my apartment."

Thor watched with some amusement as Loki's cheeks - which were, well, ghost-white - took on a light flush. "What?" Thor cajoled.

"I was afraid you would fall in love," Loki said. A moment later he explained, "I don't want you to move out."

Thor sighed. "I like dating, but I'm not going to fall in love. I don't have time for that. I just want to have some fun."

"I'm fun," Loki said. "You like it when I make you coffee."

"I _love_ it when you make me coffee. Thank you. But I mean things like going out, seeing a movie, playing a game, stuff like that."

"I watch movies with you here, and I can play games. I can't go out, though." He looked crestfallen.

"How far can you go? Can you go to the other apartments in the building?"

Loki nodded. "And outside a little ways. Not far, though."

"How long have you been here?"

"I can't remember."

"Is this where you... you know?"

"I can't remember."

"Oh." Thor sat down next to him. He looked at his hands and saw he was still holding the beers. "Are you able to drink?"

"Not today. I can do this, though." A fountain of beer sprang from one of the bottles, arched gracefully through the air, and neatly back in.

"That is awesome. What do you mean, 'not today'?"

"There's rules for how I can interact with things. I can affect them, but most of the time they can't affect me."

Thor took a deep swig of beer. "But sometimes they can?"

"Halloween. Walpurgisnacht. It's nice, having them spaced out like that."

"Halloween's only three months away. You'll be able to have a beer with me then?"

Loki nodded.

"Well then," said Thor. "It's a date."

 

*****

 

Loki was more or less visible after that. He didn't show up very well in bright light, but when he moved into a shadow or when Thor drew a curtain he'd appear. He made Thor's coffee, didn't make noise, and before long Thor was pretty sure Loki was the ideal roommate. And maybe they would have stayed just like that, if it weren't for the charity fundraiser.

Thor had been talked into signing up, getting pledges per pound that he could bench press in ten minutes. Whatever weight, whatever number of repetitions, those didn't matter. Just the total number of pounds lifted.

"I got so many, Loki!" he said excitedly as he got ready. "Most people pledged a penny or a nickel a pound, but I got enough people that every pound means three-forty-seven to a research fund for childhood diseases."

"Oh."

"You don't think that's good?" Thor asked, hesitant. Loki hadn't seemed to like it.

"No, it is. Of course it's good. I was... I think I was remembering for a second. That's all."

"Were you sick a lot as a kid?"

"I don't know." Loki faded out abruptly. Thor could still talk to him, but if he was upset Thor didn't want to push it.

"I'm sorry I bothered you. I didn't mean to. I have to go, but maybe we can hang out tonight if you want."

Silence.

"Okay, well, have a good day."

*

He probably - no, he definitely wouldn't have pushed himself so hard if it weren't for all the motivational posters that had been hung up around the gym. Every time Thor thought he might take a little break, he'd look at the one facing him, with its picture of a little kid in a knit cap, clutching a teddy bear and breathing from an oxygen line, and he'd do another rep.

By the time he got home he was so sore he couldn't raise his key to the lock. "Shit, shit," he muttered to himself. Right when he was starting to panic, the door swung open.

"How did it go?" Loki asked.

"I raised a lot of money," Thor said weakly.

"That's good. Here. I'll take your bag."

Thor collapsed onto the sofa and Loki sat beside him. "What does it feel like? I don't remember very well."

"It's like a mix of ache and burn, I guess. Mostly ache."

Loki reached over and Thor jumped as Loki's hand brushed his shoulder. It was the first time they had actually touched, and Loki felt cool and damp, like walking through a fog bank. Loki gave a tentative rub. "Does that feel better?"

"Mmm. Feels great." The coolness, once he was expecting it, was like a balm, and Thor was never one to refuse a free rubdown.

Loki got up and walked into the sofa behind Thor so that his torso seemed to sprout from the worn cushions. He set to work, massaging the aches out of Thor's screaming muscles. Thor groaned and leaned back into it.

The coolness of Loki's hands felt almost as good as the firm kneading, seeming to penetrate his skin. Not for the first time Thor wondered if Loki could go inside him the way he did with things like the walls and the furniture. He suspected, but he decided he wasn't quite ready to know, so he said nothing.

It had gone on for at least an hour when Thor had a thought. "Do you get tired? This feels amazing, but I don't want your hands to wear out."

"I don't get tired. I can stop if you'd like, though."

"If you really don't mind, maybe a little more?"

"Of course."

Loki rubbed harder towards the end, working away the last of the ache the way Thor had only dreamed a massage could do. And as his shoulders began to feel good... so did other things. Thor grabbed a blanket and pulled it over his lap.

"I'm sorry, am I too cold for you?" If he hadn't sounded quite so worried, Thor would have lied.

"No, it... it feels really good."

"Ah." At least Loki remembered that much of being alive. Thor had never been so grateful for anything in his life as he was for not having to explain erections.

It hadn't even occurred to Thor to look at Loki that way until the shoulder massage, but after that he kept _noticing_. Loki's voice was light and playful, and his motions, even when he walked through walls, were fluid, and pretty soon Thor found he enjoyed nothing more than making Loki smile.

*

It was the middle of September when Thor tried to kiss him. It was a Sunday afternoon and they were watching a movie together and Thor had had a few beers and something he said made Loki laugh and before he knew what he was doing he turned and tried to kiss him. It didn't work. He went right through and wound up with his lips pressed to the back of the sofa and he had his answer to whether or not Loki could be inside him. He was, and Thor got that same cool misty feeling everywhere that they overlapped in space. He moved back to find Loki looking at him.

"Sorry. Did that feel weird to you too?"

Loki shrugged. "Mostly just surprising. What in the world were you doing?"

"I wanted to kiss you but I think I killed the mood."

"Oh. No, you didn't. Not at all." Loki leaned over and did what Thor could not. His lips felt just like the rest of him and Thor thought again of walking through a fog bank. An affectionate fog bank, he corrected, as Loki's gentle fingers coaxed open his jaw.

It was even stranger with tongues involved - Loki's slipped between Thor's lips, feeling nearly as solid as Thor did himself, but the moment he tried to kiss back, the firmness was lost and he was sticking his tongue into cold air. Loki tasted like the air after a snowfall. Crisp and bright and though he was not at all minty there was no better word.

Loki managed to keep a straight face until the fifth time Thor had tried to kiss back and made him melt into ether. When he reappeared, his laughing eyes matched his mouth. "We're going to have to break you of that habit."

"It's not habit, it's instinct."

"Then you'll simply have to learn something new. That should keep us busy for a while."

"Remember one of us needs to eat eventually."

Loki leaned forwards to purr into his ear. "Oh, I'm counting on it."

Thor didn't really know what that meant - what with Loki going all intangible when Thor tried to do anything to him – but his body responded all the same. The movie ended and something else started to autoplay without them noticing. Loki really was a great kisser, and even if Thor couldn't kiss back, he could tell him, and he did.

"Really?" Loki asked, delighted.

"Really."

They kissed for hours, Thor doing his best to respond with sound rather than motion. By the time dusk was falling, he was getting the hang of it.

"There are other things I can do for you as well. If you would like," Loki said. "You can't get safer sex than with me."

"No, I guess I can't."

"I'd like to. If you would."

Thor smiled. "That would be nice. Um, do you want to go to bed?"

"I thought that was customary."

"It's usual, but not necessary."

"I would like it. I like watching you in bed."

Thor had gotten used to Loki saying things that would be creepy coming from a living person - as he had pointed out once, when Thor admitted to being unsettled by one of his statements, what else was there for him to do? - and so he just smiled and got up to go down the hall.

Loki walked beside him, his arm flung loosely about Thor's waist. The hall wasn't really wide enough for two and Loki's left half was inside the wall. That was something else Thor had had to get used to.

The overhead light in Thor's room was really bright - good for getting dressed and evaluating his outfits in the narrow mirror on the back of his door, not so good for seeing Loki - so he left it off and flipped on the small reading light on his nightstand. He shoved his blankets out of the way and moved over enough to make room for Loki.

Thor didn't know what he expected sex with a ghost to be like, but he had sort of assumed that there would still be nudity involved. He had not expected Loki to just reach through his clothes to touch him.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked, looking up at him.

"I'm just used to undressing first. I mean, it's okay, except for, um, laundry."

"Oh. I always assumed people did that out of necessity. Would you like me to undress you?"

"That would be nice. And... can you?"

Loki looked down at himself, his brows drawn in thought and somehow between one blink of the eye and the next, his usual dark suit was gone and he was nude. Thor reached for him, catching his hand back just in time. "Oh, you're lovely," he breathed.

Loki's eyes never left Thor's as he sat up and stripped Thor's clothes away. Then they skimmed down, taking it all in. "I like this," he said.

"You must've seen me before."

"But this time it's for me."

Before he could answer Loki was kissing him again, his hands leaving Thor's skin cool everywhere they touched. He moved almost languidly, skimming across the broad planes of Thor's stomach, settling into the subtle valleys between his ribs. The very air became infused with slowness until Thor felt drowsy with desire, the sort of lust that rarely comes except on summer nights, each sultry breeze carrying with it a breath of honey-sweet jasmine.

When Loki's mouth slid down around him he gave a blissful sigh. He was accustomed to hot mouths, wet and messy but the condom always giving a sense of removal, somehow. Everything about this felt different. It was so cool, the wetness so light and even this was like a breath on a chilly window, and nothing at all between Thor's skin and Loki's tongue and lips and hands.

Thor dug his fingers into the bed, the fitted sheet bunching up in his grip as he held on. It felt weird to have to restrain them when his instinct was to slide his fingers through Loki's hair, caress his shoulders, to touch all he could to reciprocate the attentions being lavished on him. Loki glanced over at one tense fist and when his eyes returned to Thor's they were dancing with amusement.

Once he adjusted to the coolness it ceased to be a distraction and soon even that took on its own unique eroticism, due in no small part to the fact that Loki didn't need to breathe. He could slide down until his lips were buried in dark blond curls and _stay_ there, his throat pulsing and contracting, bobbing his head but never needing to draw away. He worked steadily, his motions in time with Thor's sharpening cries.

"Loki... oh, fuck, I'm so close, that feels amazing..." he gasped.

Loki's response was a low, pleased purr that seemed to ripple through him.

The tension that built deep in his belly began to twist, tighter and tighter, until it got impossible to stay still. Since he couldn't touch Loki he began to touch himself. He ran his hand down his face, tousled his hair, teased his nipples and through all of it he could feel how very much Loki enjoyed the sight. Loki sucked harder, sharp tugs, demanding.

The twisting inside burst free and the release tore through him. He kept just enough control to keep his hips from thrusting upwards, seeking more, and he held still as Loki saw him through it. His skin grew hot on his belly, a particular heat atop the rush of warmth that shimmered across his skin.

"I'll get you some tissues," Loki said when it was over. "I've never had something shoot out the back of my head like that before. It was weird."

"Sorry. I should have warned you better."

"It wasn't bad. Just new. You don't have to warn me."

"Mmm." Thor wiped off his stomach and Loki curled against him, kissing his shoulder affectionately. A thought struck. "Does that mean that I'm..."

"That you're the only one I've had sex with like this? Mmm-hmm."

"Oh." He looked down along Loki's form. It looked so real beside him. "I wish I could kiss you."

"You will."

*

Thor arrived home one day in early October to find Loki waiting for him as usual, naked, his long legs stretched out to their full length, feet on the coffee table and swelling cock resting in the groove between them. He stretched as he said hello, putting himself on full display.

"It's no fair, you know," Thor told him. "You looking like that when I can't touch you."

Loki ran one long and sensitive hand down his throat, down his chest, stopping to pinch color into a pert nipple, before idly stroking his cock. "Halloween is only four weeks away. I'm getting you eager. Is it working?"

"Definitely. Kisses," Thor demanded.

Loki looked delighted as he stood to give Thor all he wanted.

After that day, Loki took to spending his time naked. It was like a dream come true, except for the no-touching bit. And apparently Thor wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Mr. Henderson stopped me in the parking lot just now, asking if I'd ask you to start wearing pants when the curtains are open. There's a straight view from their apartment into here."

Loki smirked. "Is he jealous?"

"Loki, it's serious! He had to come down three flights of stairs to talk to me, and he uses a walker."

"Mmmmm. Definitely jealous."

"He said Mrs. Henderson has had to get her heart medicine increased three times in the past three weeks. She's on the maximum dosage."

"Which means that if I suddenly start wearing pants, she could O.D. Do you really want that on your conscience?"

"Of course not, but I think she'll manage. And how do you know about overdosing?"

Loki shrugged. "I watch a lot of daytime tv."

His fingers had begun to trail downwards and now Thor sat down next to him. "Yeah? What else do you do while I'm gone?"

"Sometimes I think about you..." He ran his fingers lightly over his cock and Thor watched, rapt, as it stirred with interest.

"What do you think about me?"

"I think about what we'll do when Halloween comes, what it will feel like to have you touch me back... _mmm,_ I can hardly wait." Loki slouched down with a sigh, his head lolling onto the back of the sofa.

"Why don't you show me again how you like it?"

"I like it when your voice gets all rough and deep like that. When I can hear how much you want me."

"And how do you want me to touch you?" Thor growled.

Loki rolled his head towards Thor, fixing him with his eyes. The light was fading and indirect and he looked _so_ close to solid, Thor's hands ached at being held back. As Thor watched he raised one hand to his mouth and licked a broad stripe up his palm.

"You want it wet?"

"Wet. Slippery. Oh, Thor, I can't wait to bathe in your warmth..." He wrapped the slick hand around his cock and it took only a few strokes to have it fully hard.

"It's yours. All yours," Thor promised.

"And your hands. They're so big. My fingers are long, but yours are _thick_."

"You want my big fingers?"

"Everywhere. I want them all over me."

"I can't wait to touch you. Not just my hands, though. I want my lips on you, I want to taste your skin. I want to see what your cock feels like rubbing against mine, I want to feel you gasp the air from my lungs."

"Yes, tell me how you'll kiss me."

"I'm going to make you feel how much I want you, how hard it's been to wait. I'll kiss you the way you kiss me, so greedy, like you can never get enough."

Loki's movements had grown frantic. His mouth was hanging open now, pink and secret, panting for breath as he chased his peak. "And what else will you do to me?" he panted. As though they had not already planned out every second.

"I'm going to get myself all stretched open, just waiting for midnight, and the second I can touch you I'm going to get you started with a nice little plug and then I'm going to ride you while it begins getting you open, and then I'm going to use my fingers on you and as soon as I'm hard again I'm going to fill you up for real."

"Oh, and you'll come inside me. Thor, it will be so hot, won't it? Tell me it will be hot."

"Of course it will be. And I'll give you so much, so much hot come inside you, going so deep, and I-" He broke off as Loki cried out, his body going stiff as he spilled over his hand and chest, even whiter than his skin, gleaming like moonstones.

Loki slumped back with a relaxed sigh. "I like it when you talk me through it."

"I like doing it for you."

"Mmm. It makes it feel more like we're doing it together. I want to watch you now."

Thor glanced up. "Shit! The drapes." He jumped up and hurried to the window, giving Mrs. Henderson an awkward wave as he pulled them shut.

He sat back down next to Loki and opened his jeans. Between what he'd just watched and the fact that he had Loki purring filth into his ear the whole time, he didn't take long at all.

Loki made up for it that night, waking Thor at three am with his mouth on Thor's cock as though his sweatpants weren't even there.

*

By the time October twenty-ninth rolled around, Thor was prepared. He had a variety of lubes, an inflatable plug - Loki had liked that idea, aesthetically as much as from the desire for efficiency - and a length of black silk. That last was a surprise. Thor could only imagine who the smooth restraints would provide a novel sensation for one whose usual existence was completely unhindered by the physical world.

Thor took a couple days off work so he could throw off his sleep cycle. He woke up refreshed and excited at nine on the night of the thirtieth. It was enough time to eat a light meal and let it digest while he showered.

He went back to bed to wait and ready himself. Loki hadn't appeared much in the past days, explaining that he wanted to save his energy, so Thor wasn't concerned about not seeing him just now. He suspected Loki was there, watching, so he made a show of his preparations, all tight _mmms_ and low _aahs_ as he steadily worked his fingers into himself.

He watched the clock tick down. Forty minutes. Thirty-nine. He folded back the blankets. Thirty-eight. He was near the edge of the time zone, and so he calculated that midnight, true midnight, would come at eleven-twenty-nine. He had the lights on, determined that he would see as much as he could from the first moment he could.

A few seconds before Thor expected him, Loki was there, only dimly visible in the bright light but it was impossible to miss the radiance of his smile. And then he was _there,_ the mattress dipping beneath his weight and his hands drawing Thor's towards him.

His skin was still nearly as cool, and what had before looked white was now all peaches and cream, rose-petal soft and blushing as Thor's hands tried to touch everywhere at once.

"And I had thought you so eager to kiss me," Loki teased.

Thor looked up at his face and Loki gave his lips an expectant lick, the flash of pink tongue drawing him in and he didn't even realize he was moving until their lips were crashing together, his tongue licking into Loki's mouth, teasing Loki's own, sliding back only to slip forwards once again. Loki made a noise of pure wanting and Thor was reaching for the bottle on his nightstand.

"Kiss me while you do it," Loki begged as he watched Thor slick his fingers.

Loki moaned into his mouth as he slid his fingers inside, letting him adjust between each one, pumping almost lazily until the resistance ebbed and Loki was ready for another. Thor got to three and was just beginning to scissor them apart when Loki reached out and began fumbling blindly for the toy that awaited him.

"Two inches to the right," he murmured. His lips were against Loki's as he spoke and they tickled as they brushed together.

He did not stop - how could he, with Loki like that beneath him, long body in constant motion - until Loki was pressing the plug to his other hand and whimpering with need. It went in easily after his ministrations and then Loki was grabbing at him, drawing him up, urging him down.

It had been such a long time but riding a lover was like riding a bike, the muscles remembering everything after a brief stutter at the start and then there it was, that even stretch that felt so much better than he remembered. Thor had wondered whether Loki's body would be warmer today. He had asked, but Loki didn't know.

"Oh, Loki, you're still so cool," he groaned as he worked his slow way down.

Loki's eyes, which had been squeezed shut from the moment Thor had begun to take him inside, opened. "I'm sorry," he began.

"No, it's good. This always burns a little until I get used to it, but you... you cause it and cure it all at once."

"Oh. Good." His hands came up to grasp Thor's legs, fingers stretched over the muscles of his thighs.

Soon Thor was sitting flush against Loki's hips, rolling his own in long deep curls, savoring the way Loki's fingers bit into his hips each time he was fully buried. It was delicious to return such pleasure at last, and the sight of Loki so vividly _alive_ beneath him soon had him bouncing and moaning while Loki's hand stroked his cock.

When Thor came, coating Loki's stomach in streams of white pearls, Loki's own climax rose to match. Thor was lucky he had become so accustomed to the feel of Loki's fingers reaching deep inside him, for it meant the cold of Loki's spend was less of a shock to his senses. Loki's eyes burned as they stared up at him and while Thor barely held his weight up on his fists as he slumped, gasping, Loki was smearing Thor's cum all over his chest, so that every inch of luminous skin shone beneath the lamplight.

"That's going to get kind of gross when it gets cold," Thor warned.

"It already is. But I couldn't help it, it was so warm..."

Somehow, memories surfaced through the fog of sex that was clouding his mind, of Loki speaking of how he craved heat. "I'm sorry. Would you like me to turn up the thermostat?"

"Mm-mm. I just want _your_ heat. You're so alive, Thor, I want to drink it up." Were Thor more alert, the phrasing might have made him nervous, but greedy arms were drawing him back down for more kisses and all other thoughts were lost.

They had been slowly expanding the plug, hasty hands groping for the bulb and giving it a squeeze whenever they managed to remember. Thor did it again now and the heated murmur it earned him made his cock begin to twitch with renewed interest.

"I think I'm ready, whenever you are," Loki told him.

Thor reached between them for Loki's cock. It was still soft and so sensitive from their sex that he gave a quiet whimper at Thor's touch. "I want this ready, too. I'm not going to fuck you until every single inch of this gorgeous body is begging me for it."

Loki gave a breathless laugh. "That won't take long."

He was right, it didn't take long, but once Thor had started making his rambling way over Loki's flushing skin, licking at the delicate points where he could feel the blood churning through the veins, sinking his teeth into firmer flesh... oh, it would have been impossible to tear himself away until he had showered the same level of attention onto every bit of Loki that was on offer, nibbling every bit of sweet peach and lapping every pool of rich cream. The more Loki urged him to haste, all begging sighs and breathy pleas, the more care he took to go slowly. The toy he removed as he bit the taut swell of Loki's ass. And then at last he was moving away a few long black tendrils and licking a final stripe up the back of Loki's neck before taking hold of Loki's hips and drawing them up.

"Yes, Thor, you can't even begin to know how I need it," Loki breathed into the pillow.

Thor leaned back to look down at him, at the slick and puffy opening that seemed to wink at him. So tiny it seemed, even now, so little to accept so much, but he lined up and when he pushed forwards gently Loki pushed back hard and he was halfway inside before he knew what was happening. He paused to trace his finger along the seam where they met, the swollen rim pulled almost frighteningly tight, all color lost back into ghost-whiteness.

"This isn't too much?" Thor asked.

Loki gave a broken laugh. "Of course it is, just like I wanted. Now quit worrying."

Thor remained still and Loki twisted to look back over his shoulder. His eyes had gone as black as the wisps of hair that clung damply to his face, and his red lips made the shape of Thor's name, and suddenly it was impossible to do anything but what he wanted.

Loki's fingers bit into the sheets and he panted with the strain, the muscles in his arms and back rippling with tension each time Thor pushed a little farther in. It felt like an eternity before they were skin to skin, his cock buried to the hilt in Loki's cool, fluttering passage.

Thor ran an affectionate hand over Loki's back. "That's it, Loki. That's everything. You still okay?"

Loki nodded. His ribs heaved with the roughness of his breathing but he still managed to glance back and give Thor a devilish, wild-eyed grin. "Better than that," he panted, and with another grin he _squeezed_.

The air left Thor's lungs in a hiss. It was agony to go slowly, but that was what he did, never picking up his pace until he had Loki begging. Loki matched him thrust for thrust, sinfully long muscles stretching each time he pushed back to meet Thor sliding into him. It felt incredible – Loki's narrow hips beneath his hands, Loki's passage fluttering and contracting about him, Loki's delirious moans urging him on – it would have been so easy to come just like this...

"You first," Thor stammered. "I don't want to until you do."

Loki let go of his stranglehold on the pillow to reach down. Thor could feel the exact moment Loki took hold of his cock, the stimulation sending a shudder through his body.

"That's right. I want to feel how tight you get when you come, see if these sweet muscles can make me come too."

Loki moaned at that and his shoulder began to move in time with the slick noises from below.

"Mmm, you like that? You like thinking about how it'll feel, having me spill inside you? It'll be so hot, Loki, just like I promised, and with your pretty ass sticking up like this, it's going to run down so deep inside you. How far do you think you'll be able to feel it? Will you-"

" _Ah!_ " Loki interrupted Thor with a choking cry, his body suddenly all fluid motion and grasping hunger as his hand and hips moved helplessly, squeezing and fucking himself on Thor's cock and Thor tried to wait, just a few seconds, just long enough to admire, but he couldn't. Loki cried out again as he felt the first burst of heat inside him, and again, and again, each jet of spend tearing another heady sound from his throat. "Fuck... Thor, yes, just what I wanted, oh..."

Thor wasn't really able to say anything besides Loki's name, over and over, a litany of praise.

Loki's muscles were trembling and the moment Thor had pulled out – reluctant, hating the thought of being separated after how long they had waited to be joined – he collapsed to his stomach, his face turned on the pillow to face Thor as he lowered himself down to the side.

"Hang on, I'll get you a towel, as soon as I can walk," Thor managed.

"Don't worry, I took care of it."

"You...?"

"Just because I'm solid for a while, it doesn't mean I can't do magic." His eyes sparkled. "Wanna see?"

 

***

 

Thor hummed to himself as he walked home through the crisp spring air. He had had a good day and was looking forward to seeing Loki to make it perfect. They had been together for over four years now, each one better than the one before. Maybe if he weren't in such a good mood the _for sale_ sign on the front of the building wouldn't have come as so much of a shock. He hurried in the front door and found a sign hanging in the lobby. The building was in an up and coming neighborhood, he knew that. And now the owners wanted to get rich off selling it to be gutted and converted into luxury apartments.

"I can't afford luxury anything," Thor said. His hands twisted in his lap as he watched Loki's reaction. Or rather, his lack. Like he didn't care. "You don't seem that bothered."

"What _can_ you afford?"

"I don't know. I mean, I have some savings, but they won't last long if the rent goes up like I think it will, if I can even move back at all once they finish renovating. But how can I leave if you have to stay?"

A slow smile crept over Loki's lips. "How do you feel about a sound investment opportunity?"

Thor sighed. "There's no way I can compete with a developer."

"What if you don't have to?"

*

The first open house was that weekend and Loki did not haunt half-assed. He had the clanking chains and the wailing and moaning and the exploding light bulbs and everything.

"You should have seen them," he told Thor that night. Even though he didn't need to breathe, he still gasped for air when he laughed really hard, something Thor still found as charming as the first time he'd noticed it. "The owners tried to say it was just mice getting into the wiring, but everyone who came to look just started running and didn't stop."

The second open house went even better. "I popped right out of the wall with my face melting off, so they couldn't blame it on mice. It was great."

"You can make your face melt off?" Thor asked anxiously.

"Yeah, want to see?"

"No, thank you. I like it how it is."

"I like yours, too."

The price dropped. Fifty percent. Seventy five. Still no offers, not with the way Loki was haunting the lobby. The owners started looking desperate... so desperate that when Thor showed up with a ridiculously low offer, they couldn't pass it up.

Thor signed the papers and received the deed on the morning of April thirtieth. "Happy Walpurgisnacht," he said when he got home.

Loki reached out and Thor caught hold and pulled him into his arms.


End file.
